User talk:Howley172
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Boros Blount page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Kingsguard What are you basing all of these changes to Kingsguard articles on?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello, given that the Kingsguard articles were mostly empty I tried to add a few bits here and there to make the pages look more "full", like adding relevant missing info in the infobox and trying to guess their identities by adding photos from screencaps which correspond or vaguely correspond to scene in the books, upon which I can base my guess of which Kingsguard it is. This is just to make it look better, it can always be changed if proven incorrect. Furthermore, for example I added obvious information; take Ser Boros Blount as an example - "Ser Boros is seen guarding King Tommen during court, etc...". I wrote that because there were all the Kingsguard members during that scene, so Boros will have automatically been there and I added that information to continue the page. The infobox pictures were added based on book scene cross-referencing which may not be perfect, but again, it can always change. It is the best temporary adjustment I could come up with for pages with no pictures and inconsistencies. I was only trying to help, I apologize if I did something wrong. Thank you. Howley172 (talk) 00:44, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ..."trying to guess"? I'm giving you a one week warning ban. This was a drastic change which you launched into across multiple articles without any outside discussion. If you took the time to read through our Talk pages you'd have seen that we're heavily discussing which Kingsguard is which but were hesitant to settle on anything. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I did take the time, and seeing as you could not reach an agreement I acted. One week ban for trying to help. Absolutely ridiculous. It's ok, give me a one week ban and you can stay one more week arguing over who's who and concluding noithing. I did say it was a provisional solution and subject to change, and it would've been better than a pretty much empty bunch of articles. I was only trying to help, to do good and I even APOLOGIZED in advance in case it wasn't ok. Uncalled for, dude. You could've just appreciated that it was temporary, because until the show bothers to properly identify all the Kingsguard, this is the best we have. Howley172 (talk) 00:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ..you acknowledge that you read the Talk pages, knew there was a discussion, but chose to go over the heads of the Admins anyway, because we would not "act" on it? Stop and ask yourself...what did you think we were going to do? Congratulate you on making the choice? You didn't...present a rational argument why "that Kingsguard in episode 5 was Boros Blount" other than to declare without evidence that he was. "Provisional solution subject to change, so I acted"? "well it was only temporary" ...that's what TALK pages are for! And you already acknowledged you knew we weren't implementing a change because we were uncertain. That's not....how "wikis" work, kid. "I even APOLOGIZED in advance in case it wasn't ok. Uncalled for, dude." http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Howley172 Your. Contributions. Tab. Contains. No. Appology. In. Any. Edit. Summary. You joined the wiki today, made a grand total of twenty edits, and you're willfully ignoring discussions we're having? You aren't worth anything to this wiki. You only took time away from other tasks so I can fix your mistakes. "I did take the time, and seeing as you could not reach an agreement I acted. " ...Well with that attitude, permanent ban. Your head is on my wall. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=prev&oldid=206340 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC)